


John Canfield's Slip 'n' Slide

by Mystixle



Category: Furry - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystixle/pseuds/Mystixle
Summary: Jack has fun and doesnt at the same timeUm bad things happen hereRule 1 - Dont talk about thisRule 2 - Dont Fap 2 this





	John Canfield's Slip 'n' Slide

   _Fuck the Police Coming Stra-_

  Jack slammed his hand on his alarm, silencing it. He sluggishly rolled off his bed, looking at the clock. 7:55. FUCK.

  Jack was late to furry convention.

  He passed him roomate, who grabbed him by the hood. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Joseph questioned

  "Furry Convention?" Jack questioned, as if confused and being controlled by an unknown power

"Where the hecc is your fursuit?" 

"I don't have one."

  " You fucking waste of space, take it, asshole." Joseph then shoved a blue and white fursuit into his hands. Jack looked at it, then back down at his roomate. His roomate was small, just 6 ft 1. Jack, on the other hand, was 6 ft 9. "Thanks!" Jack called to his roomate, slipping out the door. Before the door closed, he saw his friend lazily wave back, walking to their shared living room, probably going to drink heavily then pass out on their couch. Jack hailed a cab, asking to go to central park. The cab driver took one look at his fursuit, then back at him. Raising a questionable eybrow, the driver told Jack to get in. Jack was confused why he was going to this convention. His eyes widened as he remembered the fact that Joseph owned a  _fucking fur suit._

 

  ----------------------------------

 

    Jack was walking toward the convention when he saw the best costume. It was a fursuit, but it was pink and blue, with red tinged wings. The furry was walking over to him. He fixed his bowtie and walked over to her. As soon as he got close though, he immediatley recognized her.

_Darla_

   Jack's ex kept walking towards him as he let his hands falter to his side. He was together with her for a couple months. On April Fool's, he had made a joke. He said he was breaking up with her. She had said "Finally!" What a fucking bitch.

   As she got close, Jack brought his hand up and punched her in the face. She made a sound then fell. He continued to kick her while she was down. By the time he was down, her wings were broken and she was sobbing.

  Next thing he knows, he's grabbing he by the legs and locking her up in a shed nearby. She pleads with him, but he doesn't even aknowledge them. He grabs her fursuit, ripping it to shreds. She nor wearing any clothes, and her tail is an anal bead. Jack chuckles darkly. Then looks at Darla with a slight glint in his eye, Darla is pleading, crying. Her eyes are red, but her nipples are erect. He grabs a breast, playing with one of the nipples. Pinching and twisting it, while putting the other in his mouth. She moans, but tries to hide it with a cough. Jack moves on of his hands to her clit, experimently rubbing it. Darla moans,  _ **loudly**_. Jack then decides to gag her. He takes her ripped up fur suit balls it up and puts in in her mouth, then He takes of his fursuit and the clothes underneath, exposing his huge raging shaft.

  He positions over her, poking her entrance with his cock. As if to tease her, Her muffled cries could be heard from a mile away as he slowly thrusts into her. Jack picks up his pace as Darla's entrance becomes slicker. He goes faster and faster, hitting Darla's G-Spot everytime. She cries out one last rime as she orgasms. Jack comes a few seconds later, panting and sweating like hell. Darla let’s out a sigh of relief “It's finally over” she thought. She looked up at Jack with a horrified expression, as she realized he wasn’t done. He pins her against a table and rips out her butt plug tail in one swift motion, Darla screamed as she realized what he was going to do, but she was to exhausted to put up a fight. He takes his massive throbbing cock and starts rubbing it around the rim of her asshole. She moans in silence as she awaits the inevitable, he takes his cock and thrust it inside her, she screams as loud as she can as she can feel her asshole being ripped apart. He continues ignoring the blood, for 20 minutes until he shoves his cock all the way down her throat and cums in her vocal chords. After Jack pulled out Darla immediately threw up a vomit/semen mixture onto the floor and the proceeded to pass out from exhaustion. He picks her up, bridal style, not even bothering to clothe her, and walks home. Out of respect and experience, Joseph doesn't question him as he brings back a unconsious women into his room.  


End file.
